


I wish

by JayLeeStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Беты: Муми-мама,  Self-mad,  evenover,  МильваИллюстрация:  Mister Joseph RavenРейтинг: GПерсонажи: Блэк и остальные мародерыТема: «Бойся своих желаний – они исполняются».Жанр: Рождественская история с элементами морального принуждения.Саммари: Сириус Блэк ищет приключений. И находит.Дисклеймер: Команда ничего ниоткуда не извлекает.Фик написан на "Веселые старты".Автор благодарит команду Сириуса Блэка за поддержку и дружескую помощь.





	I wish

Это случилось на Рождество, поэтому вполне могло оказаться сказочной историей, которые рассказывают у камина за кружкой сливочного пива. Может, этого и вовсе никогда не было. Давайте так: я расскажу, а вы уж думайте, верить или нет.

Так вот. Это случилось в 1976 году на Рождество в школе магии и чародейства Хогвартс. Само по себе место располагает к волшебным и сказочным событиям, а уж на Рождество, как известно, всякое волшебство только набирает силу.

В тот год на рождественские каникулы в школе осталось не так уж много народу: пятеро мальчиков из Рейвенкло, трио подружек из Хаффлпаффа, несколько человек из Слизерина… и неразлучная четверка мародеров из Гриффиндора.

Идея остаться в школе принадлежала Сириусу. По правде, ему просто не очень-то хотелось домой: ничего хорошего его там не ожидало, веселое Рождество в кругу семьи грозило обернуться чем-то вовсе не праздничным, и он как бы между делом предложил друзьям остаться в Хогвартсе. Ремус, которому тоже не очень-то хотелось домой, его поддержал. Ну и Джеймс был не против, а Питер всегда делал, как все.

Но это только предисловие. 

А сама история началась, собственно, в рождественское морозное утро, часов в восемь, когда Сириус Блэк неожиданно проснулся и сел на кровати, лохматый и сонный. То ли его разбудил сквозняк из неплотно прикрытого окна, то ли резкий звук, то ли какие-то тревожные (но смутно-приятные) сны с участием молодых обнаженных девушек… и даже, кажется, юношей. Не то чтобы последнее его смущало: Сириус был неглупый молодой человек и понимал, что в шестнадцать лет гормоны вытворяют с организмом, что хотят. Пока ему не снятся… ну, скажем, гоблины, остальное можно пережить. В конце концов, древние греки…

Сириус оглядел спальню. Полог на кровати Джеймса был задернут, и оттуда доносились заливистые рулады. Храпел Джеймс потрясающе: музыкально, виртуозно и с вариациями. Сириус решил, что звучащее сейчас произведение можно отнести к мажорным и патетическим. Питер храпел куда тише и проще, так сказать, без изысков. Хотя в комнате было довольно тепло, он до самого лба замотался в одеяло, и наружу торчал только клок светлых волос на макушке. Ремус спал на животе, свесив с кровати руку.

Сириус осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, выбрался из комка одеял. Нашарил на полу туфли. Уснуть все равно уже не выйдет, сна ни в одном глазу – так что лучше найти себе занятие, пока эти оболтусы не проснутся.

Сириус натянул брюки, накинул мантию и на цыпочках вышел из спальни.

Он потом много, очень много раз пожалел о своем опрометчивом поступке.

* * *

В коридорах в этот час было пустынно. Те немногие студенты, что остались в замке, нежились в своих кроватях, не спеша выползать в гулкую прохладу коридоров. Сириус побродил немного, встретил парочку привидений, лениво поспорил с портретом сэра Орчестера о геральдике, раскинув руки, сбежал по перилам движущейся лестницы (видела бы профессор МакГонагалл – сняла бы уйму баллов), волшебной палочкой нарисовал на стене большого черного пса и, окончательно заскучав, уже собирался вернуться в гостиную Гриффиндора, как вдруг наткнулся на приветливо приоткрытую дверь, которой раньше, насколько он мог припомнить, здесь не было. А с памятью у Сириуса все было отлично, как и со знанием многих, если не всех, тайных местечек Хогвартса.

Сириус находился в коридоре на седьмом этаже. На стене у него за спиной висел портрет Варнавы Вздрюченного, а прямо напротив Сириуса, за дверью, находилась небольшая комната без мебели, залитая тусклым светом январского утра, сочащимся из окошек высоко под потолком.

Сириус был бы не Сириус, если б не вошел. Дверь за ним, вопреки ожиданиям, не захлопнулась, и Блэк, до того настороженно сжимавший в руках палочку, немного расслабился.

При ближайшем рассмотрении в комнате не обнаружилось ничего интересного. Не считать же, в самом деле, интересным какой-то пыльный глиняный кувшин, валяющийся в углу. Впрочем, если уж нет ничего другого…

И Сириус сделал вторую глупость за это утро: поднял кувшин и протер его от пыли…

Случайно найденная Сириусом Выручай-комната в точности исполнила его желание, пусть и невысказанное: Сириус, страстно мечтающий избавиться от скуки, больше в этот день не скучал.

* * *

Итак, кувшин Сириус чудом не уронил, а продолжал сжимать в руках, наблюдая за джинном, который нарезал круги под потолком. Надо сказать, джинн был какой-то не очень внушительный, мелкий был джинн, что, однако, ни капли не умаляло фантастичности происходящего. Сириус даже открыл рот от удивления.

Налетавшись, джинн спланировал вниз. Завис над самым полом и оказался ниже Сириуса примерно раза в два. Заметив это, он взмыл повыше и остановился примерно на уровне сириусова лица.

– Ну, – сказал джинн буднично, – что тут у нас?

Сириус медленно наклонился, стараясь не выпускать джинна из виду, и поставил кувшин на пол. Джинн следил за его манипуляциями с вежливым любопытством.

– Ты – то, что я думаю? – уточнил Сириус, чтобы потянуть время. Что делать с джинном, он пока не знал.

– Понятия не имею, что ты думаешь, – скривился джинн. – Если бы я кроме всего прочего занялся чтением мыслей, моя жизнь, подозреваю, стала бы совсем невыносимой.

– О, – вежливо осведомился Сириус, пытаясь нашарить под мантией волшебную палочку. Джинн казался ему несколько подозрительным.

– Огого, – передразнил джинн. – Много ты понимаешь. Сидишь в кувшине сто лет кряду, тесно и некомфортно, не повернуться и не разогнуться, а еще если какой-то болван неплотно пригнал пробку, то мучаешься от сквозняка. Темень. Скукота. – Тут Сириус против воли понимающе кивнул. Джинн только презрительно сморщил нос. – И вот следующий болван тебя откупоривает, и, не позволив даже размять затекшие члены, начинает требовать, требовать, требовать, и всегда одно и то же, какая-нибудь ерунда, недостойная упоминания в летописи времен, и вот ты как ошпаренный мчишься выполнять его идиотские желания…

Сириус, которому надоело это нескончаемое нытье, сказал просто чтобы перебить джинна:

– Ну не все так плохо, наверное. Зато у тебя есть сила, которой нет ни у кого, ты можешь… ну, не знаю… звезду с неба достать, время остановить…

Джинн сплюнул.

– Как же, жди. Не могу.

– Не можешь? – изумился Сириус.

– Не могу, сказано же, – огрызнулся джинн. – Я… хм… мини-джинн. Маленький. У меня возможности ограничены.

– Но ты же… э… вырастешь? – предположил Сириус.

– Возможно. Позже, – ответил джинн довольно сухо.

– Ну и все равно, не так уж плохо, наверное, – не сдавался Сириус. Он вообще любил поспорить, это отлично разгоняло скуку.

– Тебе бы такое неплохо! – возмутился джинн.

– Да ладно, – сказал Сириус Блэк, засунув руку в карман мантии и небрежно откинув другой рукой челку со лба. – Хотел бы я побыть джинном хоть денек, уж поверь, нашел бы, чем заняться.

– Хотел бы? – вкрадчиво уточнил джинн.

– Ага, – сказал Сириус. – Тоже мне, тяжелая доля…

И осекся. Посмотрел на джинна. Тот ухмылялся – нехорошо так, гаденько.

– Нестандартное первое желание, – прокомментировал джинн, потирая руки. – Очень, я бы сказал, свежий взгляд на вещи.

– Эй, ты, – начал Сириус угрожающе, но джинн взмыл на два метра повыше и оттуда показал Блэку язык, чем-то неуловимо напоминая при этом местного полтергейста.

– Поздно, мой дорогой друг, поздно. Желание было озвучено.

– Ты вообще в курсе, что такое сослагательное наклонение? – зарычал Сириус.

– Не имеет значения. Я ведь мини-джинн, упрощенная версия, так сказать. На подобные вещи смотрю сквозь пальцы. – Мини-джинн поднял к лицу свои полупрозрачные ладошки и сквозь них подмигнул Сириусу.

Блэк послал в нахала заклинание, но тот без труда увернулся.

– Ты ведь хотел – день. Вот день и получишь. – Джинн снова увернулся от заклинания. – Говорил – «не все так плохо», вот теперь и посмотрим, как оно – исполнять чужие прихоти. Ну, а я пока отдохну, наверное. Раз уж ты меня заменяешь.

С этими словами паршивец протиснулся сквозь маленькое окошко под потолком и подался куда-то в сторону Хогсмида. А до Сириуса внезапно дошло, что он мог просто загадать свое второе желание и отменить первое, вместо того, чтобы бессмысленно размахивать палочкой.

Так что когда на выходе из комнаты Варнава обозвал Сириуса болваном, тот против обыкновения не стал даже огрызаться.

* * *

Сначала все шло не так уж плохо. Никаких особенных изменений Сириус в себе не замечал, и ему даже подумалось, что джин оказался совсем мини – то есть попросту ни на что не годным. Однако беспокойство грызло загривок, и Сириус решил, что проверка необходима.

Время близилось к десяти утра, школа постепенно просыпалась. Завернув за угол, Сириус нос к носу столкнулся с Кити Левинс, девочкой из Хаффлпаффа. Если быть точным, учитывая рост Сириуса, речь шла скорее не о носах, а о ее макушке и его подбородке.

– Привет, Кити! – обрадовался Сириус.

Тихая незаметная Кити, на которую мало кто обращал внимание, встретив столь бурное приветствие, несколько опешила.

– Пп… привет, Сириус, – сказала она, глядя на Блэка снизу вверх огромными испуганными глазами.

Не обращая внимания на ее реакцию, Сириус обнял девочку за плечи, чем окончательно вверг ее в состояние шоковое и неадекватное.

– А скажи-ка мне, милая Кити, – поинтересовался он шелковым голосом, – чего бы тебе сейчас хотелось больше всего на свете?

Так как вопрос сопровождался пристальным взглядом в глаза, ответа Сириусу пришлось ждать довольно долго. Наконец Кити пробормотала:

– Нннну, не знаю даже…

– Смелее, Кити, – подбодрил ее Сириус. – Желания надо озвучивать, они таким образом вплетаются в ткань мироздания и становятся его частью, что увеличивает шансы на их исполнение… Ты что-то сказала?

Сириус одарил девочку своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. Кити покраснела пуще прежнего и произнесла нерешительно:

– Нуу, наверное… может быть, мне хотелось бы шоколадных конфет…

Сириус задрал голову к потолку. Прикрыл глаза. Прислушался к себе. Ничего не ощутил. Ну ровным счетом – ничего. Сириус открыл глаза, одарил совершенно ошалевшую от происходящего Кити победной улыбкой и сообщил:

– Если хочешь – обязательно получишь. Сегодня Рождество, все желания исполняются. В общем, счастливого тебе праздника!

На радостях Сириус даже чмокнул Кити в щеку, чем добил несчастную окончательно, и быстрым шагом направился в гриффиндорскую гостиную.

Однако не тут-то было. Рано радовался. На подступах к портрету его скрутило. Ни о чем, кроме шоколадных конфет, он думать не мог. Каждый шаг, отдалявший его от дверей замка, приходилось делать как в киселе. Шоколадные конфеты, казалось, роились стаей вокруг его головы и стучали в виски. Идти становилось все труднее. Когда до портрета оставалось всего несколько шагов, Сириус понял, что проиграл. Бормоча под нос ругательства, он ринулся вниз по лестнице, в холл, прочь из замка, дальше – в сарай для метел, вытащил первую попавшуюся, огляделся (двор был все так же пустынен), оттолкнулся от земли и пулей рванул в сторону Хогсмида.

* * *

– Где ты шлялся, Бродяга? – Джеймс удивленно оглядел Сириуса, который только что ввалился в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Блэк был зол, лицо у него было красное а мантия полностью промокла: по дороге из Хогсмида он попал в метель и талая вода текла с него ручьями. Впрочем, все могло быть хуже: например, в карманах мантии могло не оказаться денег, или Кити могла не сидеть в гостиной а уйти куда-нибудь гулять с подружками, и Сириусу пришлось бы скакать по всей территории школы, чтобы ее осчастливить. К слову, девочка действительно выглядела обрадованной – ну еще бы, красавец Сириус Блэк подарил ей коробку шоколадных конфет прямо на глазах у подруг, ей, неприметной серой мышке Кити.

Хоть какой-то прок от всей этой истории. Потому что все остальное было просто ужасно. По дороге в башню Сириус дважды избежал западни и один раз все-таки попался: парень из Рейвенкло вслух посетовал, что еще не слышал новой песни группы «Мрачный домовой эльф», а ему так _хочется_ , и Сириус, как ни силился проскочить мимо, остановился, приблизился к ребятам и пропел ее от начала до конца, стараясь не скрипеть зубами и не смотреть на загадавшего желание студента совсем уж дикими глазами. Ребята, ошалевшие от неожиданного блэковского представления, к счастью, потеряли дар речи, поэтому Сириус, допев песню до конца, молча поклонился и ретировался с максимально возможной скоростью.

Однако день только начался, и Сириус боялся даже предположить, как он сможет дотянуть до вечера. Единственный выход виделся в том, чтобы запереться в спальне и целый день не вылезать из кровати. Но для этого необходимо было миновать гостиную, а ее оккупировали только что проснувшиеся и встревоженные его отсутствием мародеры. Которых, конечно, интересовало, что происходит.

Пораскинув мозгами, Сириус решил не рассказывать друзьям, в какую он вляпался историю. Причин тому было несколько, и главная заключалась в том, что Сириус чувствовал себя ужасным идиотом. И ему не очень-то хотелось делиться с мародерами этим откровением. Возможно, блэковская фамильная гордость – не самая лучшая черта, но делать с ней что-то в шестнадцать лет уже, пожалуй, поздновато.

Кроме того, Сириус опасался, что, отсмеявшись (над ним, между прочим), друзья решат проверить его слова. Ради Мерлина – разве он сам не поступил бы так же, будь на его месте кто-то другой из мародеров? Да он бы такие желания придумал… В общем – нет, признаваться в совершенной глупости Сириус не собирался. Его план был прост: просочиться в спальню и там спрятаться под одеяло. Неприятно, конечно, пропустить все веселье, но в Большой зал ему сегодня соваться просто опасно. Профессор Дамблдор порой озвучивает потрясающие вещи. Лучше не рисковать.

Пробормотав что-то про нездоровье и желание выспаться и отмахнувшись от всех сочувственных комментариев, Сириус уже подошел к двери спальни, как вдруг его догнала реплика Питера, адресованная, разумеется, Вселенной, а не кому-то конкретному:

– Вот бы сейчас сливочного пива, ужасно хочется…

Сириус прислонился спиной к косяку и чуть не взвыл. Можно было, конечно, попытаться доползти до кровати… но долго он там все равно не продержится. Бросив на ходу: «Я сейчас, ждите здесь», Сириус вышел, хлопнув дверью. В гостиную частично долетела тирада Полной дамы о невоспитанных мальчишках, которые шастают туда-сюда, не давая никому спокойной жизни.

– Что это с ним? – окончательно встревожился Джеймс. – Ремус, мне показалось, или он сказал, что нездоров?

– Сказал, – кивнул Ремус. – Не знаю, что и думать…

– Ребята… – Питер поочередно посмотрел на товарищей. – Как вы думаете, он что, правда за пивом пошел…?

– Это на него непохоже. – Ремус нахмурился.

– Не то слово… – Питер подтянул ноги к груди и испуганно вжался в кресло. Чего ждать от услужливого Сириуса он боялся даже предположить.

* * *

Сириус между тем штурмовал кухню. Справедливо рассудив, что второго полета в Хогсмид через метель он уже просто не переживет, полный решимости Блэк отправился во владения домовых эльфов.

– Господин! – пищал эльф, прижимая ручки к груди. – Мы не можем дать вам пиво, господин! Спиртное же!

– Пиво – не спиртное! – ревел Сириус, надвигаясь на несчастного. – Это слабоалкогольный напиток, чтоб ты знал, так что не будет беды, если ты немного выдашь мне из школьных запасов. Тем более, праздник. – Сириус подмигнул, намереваясь продемонстрировать веселый нрав, но на эльфа это произвело прямо противоположное впечатление: он икнул и испуганно вжал голову в плечи. Вероятно, веселое подмигивание получилось слишком нервным.

– И все-таки не могу, господин, – ныл эльф, заползая под низкий столик, откуда Сириус смог бы его достать, только встав на четвереньки. – Распоряжение директора, не могу ничего сделать, господин… Вот если бы разрешение…

– Ладно. – Сириус с досады пнул ногой столик и эльф под ним взвыл от ужаса. – Ладно, не пищи. Сейчас. Пошел за разрешением.

Как он будет просить у профессора Дамблдора разрешение на вынос спиртного из кухни, Сириус слабо себе представлял. На крайний случай оставался все тот же Хогсмид, но Сириус опасался, что необходимой суммы в кармане уже не осталось.

Однако тут удача повернулась к нему лицом, избавив от всех неприятных необходимостей разом: на первом этаже, в закутке под лестницей, группа слизеринцев как раз приступила к распитию вожделенного пива. Ребята были года на два помладше, и Сириус, сделав самые страшные глаза из возможных, цепко взялся за горлышки бутылок.

– Надо, – сказал он негромко и проникновенно, глядя в глаза каждому по очереди. – Надо. Очень. Заберу.

И даже, кажется, лязгнул зубами для пущего эффекта.

Уже удалившись на достаточное расстояние, Блэк услышал злобный комментарий в спину:

– Чтоб ты споткнулся, зараза…

Оказалось, пожелания оказывают на мини-джиннов то же действие, что и желания: Сириус растянулся на полу в полный рост. Но бутылки не разбил.

* * *

Для распития расположились в спальне. Во-первых, там все-таки удобнее спрятать бутылки, если вдруг кто внезапно зайдет, а во-вторых, на этом настоял Джеймс, искренне обеспокоенный состоянием сириусового здоровья.

– Ты, дружище, лучше приляг, – приговаривал он, укутывая Блэка одеялом по самые уши; тот вяло отбрыкивался. – Что-то ты сегодня не в себе, сам на себя не похож. Наверное, и правда болен.

Сириус скрипнул зубами, наблюдая, как Ремус достает стаканы из тайника в полу (не пить же, как слизеринцы, из горла) а Питер зубами откупоривает первую бутылку. Все это обещало затянуться всерьез и надолго, Джеймс вон уже устроился на кровати Сириуса, поверх одеяла, придавив Блэку ноги. И ведь молчать они не будут, а мало ли, что скажут…

– Не можете меня в покое оставить? – буркнул Сириус, привстав на локте. – Мне нужны тишина и покой, ничего больше.

– Бродяга, дружище, о чем ты говоришь! – Джеймс хлопнул его по плечу, отчего Блэк снова повалился на подушку. – Нет лучшего лекарства для мужчины, чем дружеское праздничное застолье. Да и как же мы будем пить без тебя, если ты раздобыл пиво?

– Радостно? Весело? – робко предположил Сириус.

– И не надейся, Бродяга. – Джеймс подмигнул. – Мы не оставим тебя в минуту тяжкой хвори. Лунатик, наливай.

И Сириус, застонав, натянул одеяло на лицо, признавая свое поражение.

* * *

– … Ну и я, конечно, ничего не мог поделать, пришлось чинить. – Ремус пожал плечами. – Мне кажется, нет ничего плохого в старой метле, если она летает, как надо. Я ведь не играю в квиддич. – Он посмотрел на Джеймса, развел руками и виновато улыбнулся.

Сириус, который последние пять минут мысленно умолял Ремуса не мечтать о новой метле (хотя бы вслух), вздохнул спокойнее. Лунатику, кажется, вообще ничего не было нужно, по крайней мере, свои желания он не высказывал. У Питера, если сказки не врут, оставалось два желания из трех. У Джеймса остались неиспользованными все три, и это Сириуса тревожило. Сохатый, как человек открытый миру и новым впечатлениям, мечтал много и с удовольствием, и не стеснялся свои чаянья озвучивать. Сириуса занимал вопрос: что чувствует мини-джинн, когда от него требуют невыполнимого. Например, покататься на гиппогрифе. Или заставить пикси танцевать канкан. Впрочем, последнее, вероятно, можно устроить, не так уж сложно, надо только…

Сириус увлекся теоретическими построениями и чуть не проморгал смену темы – с относительно безобидной на довольно опасную.

– Ну и что, ну и нравится? – сказал Джеймс с вызовом. – Мне все равно, что она из маггловской семьи, мои к этому нормально отнесутся, если что. Зато она умная. – Джеймс мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – И красивая…

Сириус, не сдержавшись, фыркнул. Ремус только загадочно улыбался. Питер хихикнул.

Джеймс открыл глаза и обвел мародеров угрожающим взглядом.

– Что такое? – осведомился он. – Вы не одобряете…

– Одобряем-одобряем. – Ремус примирительно потрепал его по плечу. – Хорошая девушка. Честное слово.

– И семья одобрит если что, – добавил Питер. Пиво ударило ему в голову и он чувствовал себя необычайно смелым и остроумным.

– Бродяга! – Джеймс повернулся к Блэку и тот снова натянул одеяло до самых глаз. – Тебе есть что сказать по этому поводу?

Брови Джеймса были грозно сдвинуты. Сириус отрицательно затряс головой.

– Хорошо, – удовлетворенно резюмировал Джеймс. Глаза его снова затуманились. – Интересно, где она сейчас? Хотел бы я… 

Сириус дернулся и выплеснул ему на брюки содержимое своего стакана.

– Бродяга, совсем ошалел?! – Поттер вскочил, брезгливо развел руки в стороны и уставился на свою ширинку. Пятно стремительно расползалось.

– Извини, Сохатый, рука дрогнула, – сказал Сириус слабым голосом.

Джеймс одарил его неласковым взором и полез в чемодан за сменной парой.

* * *

Джеймс ушел, чтобы отнести брюки в прачечную, Ремус тоже ненадолго отлучился, и Сириус, оставшись с Питером наедине, решил не терять времени даром. Если пустить все на самотек, неизвестно, чем это все кончится. На всех пиво не выльешь…

Сириус осторожно выглянул из-под одеяла.

– Хвост, – начал он ласково. – Мой дорогой друг…

Питер, не привыкший к подобному обращению со стороны Блэка, разом протрезвел и насторожился.

– Да? – отозвался он с опаской.

– Можно тебя попросить… о маленьком, совершенно незначительном одолжении? – Сириус откинул одеяло и сел, глядя на Питера ласково-преласково, отчего тот заопасался еще больше.

– Э… ну я сделаю все, что в моих силах, – сказал Питер, отодвигаясь подальше.

– Пожалуйста, скажи вслух: «Бродяга, я хочу, чтобы ты один раз подпрыгнул».

– Э?

– Просто скажи. – Блэк нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. – Так надо.

– Ну. Э. Бродяга, я хочу, чтобы ты подпрыгнул… э… один раз.

Сириус прислушался к ощущениям. Прыгать совершенно не хотелось.

– Попробуй еще раз, – скомандовал он.

– Бродяга, я хочу, чтобы ты подпрыгнул. – Питер смотрел на него ничего не понимающими глазами.

Снова – ничего.

– И вовсе ты не хочешь, – произнес Сириус с обидой в голосе.

– Ты сказал, что нужно просто произнести вслух, – окончательно растерялся Питер. – С чего бы мне вдруг хотеть…

– А ты захоти! Чего тебе стоит? – Сириус навис над Питером и погрозил пальцем. – Твой друг просит о такой мелочи, а ты даже не стараешься…

– Что здесь происходит? – спросил Джеймс, распахивая дверь. – Бродяга, ты обижаешь нашего маленького Хвоста?

Ремус вошел вслед за Поттером и также удивленно воззрился на странную сцену.

– Он хочет, чтобы я хотел, чтобы он подпрыгнул, – сообщил Питер, с опаской глядя на разозленного Блэка и отползая еще дальше. – То есть, сначала он хотел, чтобы я просто сказал, что хочу, чтобы он подпрыгнул…

Сириус застонал и повалился на свою кровать. Джеймс немедленно плюхнулся рядом с ним и обнял друга за плечи.

– Хвост, Бродяга у нас сегодня нездоров. Надо потакать его капризам. Лунатик, а ты как считаешь? – Джеймс обернулся.

– Думаю, вреда не будет, – кивнул Ремус. – Бродяга, так что там надо было сказать?

Сумасшедший дом, подумал Сириус. И как теперь со всем этим разбираться?

– Сказать надо следующее: «Бродяга, я хочу, чтобы ты один раз подпрыгнул», – с готовностью сообщил Петтигрю.

– О, классно! – восхитился Джеймс. – Бродяга, я хочу, чтобы ты один раз подпрыгнул. Или даже не один.

Сириуса сорвало с кровати, неведомая сила заставила его подпрыгнуть, и еще раз, и еще.

– Вау! – восхитился Поттер.

– Вот! – Напрыгавшись, Сириус ткнул пальцем в Питера, отчего тот отпрянул. – Видишь? Вот он – хотел. Сразу видно.

– Это как это тебе видно? – насупился Питер. – Я, может, тоже хотел…

– Не хотел. – Сириус наставительно погрозил Хвосту тем же пальцем. – Я такие вещи чувствую.

– Интересно, – подал голос Ремус. – А если я, допустим, сейчас скажу, что хочу… хочу…

Ремус задумался. Сириус взирал на него с ужасом, не зная, чего ожидать.

– А я вот, например, жрать хочу, – сказал Джеймс, и Сириус вылетел за дверь, успев бросить на ходу: «Я сейчас!»

Оставшиеся втроем мародеры переглянулись.

– В медицинское крыло бы его, – обеспокоенно произнес Ремус.

– Угу, – поддакнул Поттер. – Ни в какие ворота уже…

* * *

Однако с медицинским крылом пришлось повременить: Сириус притащил целую сумку провизии, и голодные мародеры решили пока что отложить все остальные дела.

– Скажи мне, Бродяга, – Джеймс дожевал одну куриную ножку и потянулся за следующей, – что на тебя сегодня нашло? Сначала пиво, теперь вот еда, боюсь предположить, что будет, если я попрошу тебя привести девушек.

Сириус уронил вилку.

– Только попробуй. Я тебя прибью, – мрачно пообещал он. – Завтра.

– А почему не сегодня? – полюбопытствовал Ремус. – О, передай мне тот кусок пирога, пожалуйста.

– Религия не позволяет мне убивать на Рождество, – ответил Сириус, передавая Ремусу блюдо и глядя на него очень страшными глазами. – Это очень древняя традиция семейства Блэков. Мы не можем убивать во время христианских праздников.

– Думается, для своего близкого друга ты мог бы сделать исключение, – надулся Джеймс. – Я чувствую себя ненужным и отвергнутым.

– И действительно, Бродяга, – упрекнул его Ремус. – Ты мог бы пойти ему навстречу.

– Допроситесь ведь! – взвыл Блэк и на всякий случай натянул на голову подушку.

* * *

Когда через пару часов мародеры засобирались в Большой зал на праздничный ужин, Сириус только повыше натянул на голову одеяло.

– Не пойду – не пойду – не пойду, – скороговоркой бормотал он. – Даже не просите.

– Бродяга! – Джеймс театрально заломил руки. – Нам же без тебя и праздник не праздник! На кого ты нас покидаешь, свет очей моих!

Сириус схватился за столбик кровати и решительно помотал головой.

– Ладно, Сохатый, оставь его, – сказал Ремус после краткого раздумья. – Я, конечно, был бы рад видеть Бродягу за праздничным столом, но с другой стороны, я хочу, чтобы он хорошенько отдохнул.

– А может, все-таки в больничное крыло? – робко предложил Питер, но Джеймс на него шикнул.

– Ладно. – Поттер тяжко вздохнул. – Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Бродяга, но, видно, ничего не поделаешь. Мы притащим тебе кусок торта и салфетку с гербом Слизерина, чтобы ты мог в ярости порвать ее зубами.

С этими словами Поттер покинул спальню, и Питер последовал за ним. Ремус, замешкавшись на пороге, произнес негромко и встревожено, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно:

– Ох, Бродяга, хотел бы я знать, что с тобой сегодня происходит…

И уже почти что переступил когда Сириус, повинуясь высказанному вслух желанию, окликнул его.

– Ребята, идите, – крикнул Ремус в гостиную, – я вас догоню.

* * *

– Ну ты и вляпался, Бродяга, – усмехнулся Ремус, когда Блэк закончил свой рассказ и уставился в пол, поджав губы. – Только ты так мог, честное слово.

– Посмотрел бы я на тебя, – огрызнулся Сириус.

– Ну, положим, не посмотрел бы. Окажись я на твоем месте, я бы спрятался где-то на целый день и никто бы меня не нашел.

– Ты ужасный эгоист, Лунатик, – сказал Сириус горько. – Не думаешь о чувствах ближних. Я так не могу.

– Ну да, действительно, – кивнул Ремус, – сегодня ты проявил себя потрясающим альтруистом. Жаль только, что не вполне по своей воле.

– Будешь издеваться? Или придумаешь, что мне делать? А то я опасаюсь, что Сохатый после банкета пожелает много чего разного.

– Ну, может, стоит ему позволить? – Ремус поиграл бровями. – Это может быть любопытно...

– Лунатик!

– Ладно, ладно. – Ремус вскинул руки. – Дай подумать. Сначала я пожелал... хм... кажется, я пожелал, чтобы ты как следует отдохнул. Потом... наверное, это тоже следует считать желанием – я захотел узнать, что с тобой творится. Соответственно... да, думаю, у меня осталось еще одно.

Сириус только молча кивнул.

– В таком случае, Бродяга, – сказал Ремус, – я хочу, чтобы ты перестал выполнять желания.

Сириус прислушался к себе.

– Как ты думашь, сработало? – поинтересовался он, глядя на Ремуса с надеждой.

Тот пожал плечами. И, прежде чем Сириус успел остановить его, крикнул в дверной проем:

– Эй, Сохатый, скажи, а чего тебе сейчас хочется больше всего на свете?

– Чтобы Бродяга пошел с нами на праздчиный ужин! – донеслось из гостиной.

– Не пойдет, Лунатик. – Сириус покачал головой. – Я этого тоже хочу. Такая проверка ничего не дает.

– Мм, хорошо. – Ремус задумался. – Кажется, у Питера еще осталось...

В этот момент Хвост в гостиной взвыл:

– Опять эти докси! Сохатый, она меня укусила! Хотел бы я видеть домового, который убирался тут в последний раз.

Лунатик посмотрал на Сириуса. Сириус снова прислушался к ощущениям и широко улыбнулся.

– Я так понимаю, теперь ты можешь идти с нами, – резюмировал Ремус.

* * *

На следующее утро Сириус, чувствуя себя вполне подготовленным к поединку интеллектов, отправился на седьмой этаж, к портрету Варнавы Вздрюченного. У него был план. У него оставалось еще два желания, которые он собирался использовать с толком.   
Сириус как раз обдумывал их, поднимаясь по лестнице, когда услышал знакомое мерзкое хихиканье и узрел под потолком пакостного мини-джинна, который показывал ему не вполне пристойные жесты и всячески демонстрировал свое превосходство.

– Ну как прошел вчерашний денек? – поинтересовался джинн. – Весело? Незабываемо? Осчастливленные дети, ликующие друзья, плачущие от радости девушки?

И Сириус, который честно хотел как лучше, все-таки не сдержался и заорал на весь коридор:

– Да пропади ты пропадом, тварь эдакая!

И джинн, ясное дело, тут же пропал.


End file.
